


A second chance

by Anumshipsall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Hallucinations, Home, M/M, Nightmares, Shiganshina District, fluff near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Reiner was haunted by the guilt of not saving Bertolt.Memories of the other haunted him day and night.A week of these fake Bertolts he wakes and sees another shadow on Bertolt's bed.Is this the real Bertolt or another prank from his brain?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED to write my own fix it for them.  
> They're are both also my favourite characters in aot.

Reiner had awoken to immense pain and discomfort to his body. The last thing he remembered was the survey corps all attacking at once and he was left in confusion.  
How had they managed to destroy his hardened titan skin? but just before being taken down Reiner saw the shiny rocket shaped silver. First they aimed for Reiner's eyes then his nape but out of Reiners shear will of not wanting to die he managed at the last minute to send his consciousness to his entire nervous system and it had returned like the last time he'd tried this.

While Reiner tried to get his thoughts back together he heard it. He heard a titan screaming on the verge of death.  
It then hit Reiner that they were on a mission and he wasn't alone.  
_Bertolt_ His mind screamed.

Reiner still couldn't move his body as his body was still healing  
but when he turned to the agonising scream his eyes widened and he was stunned. 

The Colossal titan standing tall against a herd of Survey Corps members, they were surrounding him and shooting those rockets.  
NO! they were going to kill him Bertolt can't transfer his consciousness so open like that. Reiners still healing mind was jumbled as he witnessed his best and only friend get attacked.  
Just a few more minutes and Reiner would be able to move if they could just fight together then maybe he'll be able to save Bertolt.

Reiner witnessed in those few minutes Bertolt's titan form start to deteriorate but in the midst of battle which could only mean he's about to die or if he's alive then that fall.. Reiner tried not to think about it.

There was so much smoke from the transformation that Reiner couldn't see what was happening in time. The smoke wasn't leaving anytime soon, leaving him blind.

"Reiner." Reiner looked towards the voice and it was Zeke.

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING." Reiner screamed at Zeke.

Zeke looked to where Reiner was pointing and shook his head.

"Listen Reiner it is more likely that Bertolt is dead right now and coming on these missions we always know there is always a chance of death. Now Bertolt is dead and you aren't so if you don't want to live and stay here that's your choice." Zeke spoke rather coldly almost like he knew this was going to happen.

Reiner still waited, waited for any sign that Bertolt was alive but when a few minutes of seeing no Bertolt went by he gave in.

"Alright." was all Reiner said as he was dragged by the Cart Titan who carried both Zeke and Reiner all the way home. They rode in silence, Reiner was in no mood for talking after everything that's happened his brain was still trying to process it all. 

It was night when they finally reached their destination. The town was so quiet as they entered through the gates, nothing like the time he had as a soldier. The crowd there would always be waiting to cheer on any survivors, children looking up with admiration and it would always fill them with determination to carry on fighting no matter what loss and hardships they faced but right now there was none of that. All Reiner could see was darkness.  
His body had completely regenerated over the journey so he was able to move again.

"I-I'll be heading home then to rest for a while." Reiner stated. He really couldn't handle anything else right now, maybe not for a while. Every time they returned the warriors have to give a detailed report of what happened but if Reiner right now had to recall all that then he'd for sure break down in front of everyone. 

Zeke could see the struggle Reiner was going through.  
"Ok I'll explain to them what happened and I'll tell them not to disturb you for a bit." Zeke responded kind enough to let Reiner rest a little. Zeke was like that, Harsh and cold in battle but when away from the battle he'd turn understanding and was actually nice.

_Where was that fucking kindness when Bertolt needed saving?!_ Reiner thought on his way to his house. It was a house him and Bertolt shared, they had decided it would be easier to talk about their missions and with everything it felt better to live with someone than to live alone. Maybe Bertolt knew it would be hard for Reiner to live alone because Bertolt knew everything about Reiner just as how Reiner knew everything about Bertolt.

Upon entering their house Reiner was hit with grief, it was a house they shared of course it would remind him of Bertolt. The two side to side beds where if Reiner couldn't sleep Bertolt would talk to him all night till he fell asleep. The long mirror they had to buy because Bertolt was too tall for the first one Reiner bought.  
Reiner laughed sadly at that he could almost see the past Bertolt bending his whole back just to sort out his hair. It was funny at the time almost like a giraffe bending it's neck to reach a tree however now it only brought grief. All these memories were going to haunt Reiner.

Reiner closed their door and walked past Bertolt's bed not giving it a second glance pretending he doesn't see Bertolt's past figure on it. It was Bertolt who brought him back to reality, Bertolt who told him about his split personality and if not for Bertolt he would've been stuck in that confusion, at least he now knew. Reiner lay on his bed and he would've kept his eyes open but memories of Bertolt were playing on repeat. One was opening the drawers to find some clean clothes, the other was eating some food, one was reading a book by the window and the worst one was the one on his bed. He was juts staring at Bertolt even when Reiner turned the other way he could feel the Bertolt replica's eyes bore through his back.

Finally deciding to sleep the night away Reiner closed his eyes and he did fall asleep although now he was stuck in a nightmare.

Bertolt was screaming, Reiner didn't understand at first but then saw a half eaten Bertolt in front of him crawling towards Reiner. He had no arms nor any legs and blood was still gushing out all the wounds.

Reiner backed up in sheer horror at the state of his best friend. It was then Bertolt started speaking.

"Y-YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE!" Bertolt screamed at Reiner. Reiner knows he could've stayed there longer, he could have done something but he gave up so quick. He could've waited for his body to heal and tried to fight the others off. Anything but why did he give up on Bertolt so quick.

"You didn't even care enough to wait, to make sure i was dead." Bertolt accused. 

"I kn-know I'm sorry Bertolt. Please I'm sorry." Reiner chocked out, drowning in the guilt. Reiner didn't notice when the bleeding Bertolt crawled closer to him till he was pressed right up to Reiner's legs. Reiner looked down and froze seeing all the gushing blood sink into his trousers, Bertolt's blood was all over him and soon it filled his whole mind till he was drowning in the blood.

Reiner woke up screaming, sweat dripping down his face. When he looked around their room he realised all the Bertolt's were gone and it was morning.

Reiner sat up in his bed and started crying into his hands. What the fuck was wrong with him why didn't he do anything, it hurt so much that he survived but not Bertolt. 

Reiner didn't feel like doing anything so for the whole week he stayed in their home only sleeping, eating and drowning in his guilt. The whole week he was filled with Bertolt's shadows, they would come and go. Some worse than others.

He had nightmares every night through that week and this night was no different. Reiner once again woke up in a sweat and heavy panting. He'd always look around after a nightmare to check if some memory of Bertolt was still lingering to haunt him more. The coast was almost clear but then he saw the shadow on Bertolt's bed, Reiner was going to turn around and try to not see it but then the Bertolt spoke and it wasn't like the memories he's been seeing all week no this one was speaking to him.

It was faint but the Bertolt said, "Hey."  
There was enough light for Reiner to see that this Bertolt was also covered in blood from head to toe and his clothes were ripped. There was worn out ODM gear next to him and he was shivering. This Bertolt had a faint smile on his face yet his eyes looked haunted.  
Reiner couldn't tell if this was real or not. He'd seen so many Bertolt's this week that he couldn't tell.

"A-are you r-real?" Reiner asked, he had to ask.

Something in this Bertolt's eyes changed before he asked, "Reiner are you okay?" and he stood up and walked towards Reiner. Reiner moved back a bit making Bertolt add, "Reiner It's me."

Could Reiner believe this? If this was another prank from his mind then Reiner was going to for sure lose all sanity. Reiner stopped moving back and stared at the Bertolt in front of him. Reaching his hand out Reiner touched Bertolt's cheek and when the Bertolt leaned in to his touch Reiner realised. This was _his_ Bertolt. Not one of those fakes.

Reiner instantly stood up and pulled Bertolt into a tight hug. Bertolt gasped from the lack of air.

"Reiner, I can't breathe." Bertolt gasped out. Reiner loosened his grip but didn't let go instead he broke down crying on Bertolt's shoulder. Bertolt held on to Reiner and started crying as well, he didn't think he'd make it back yet somehow he made it.

After they stopped crying the duo sat on Reiner's bed and Reiner got straight to questioning.

"H-how?" Reiner asked weakly.

"I overheard their plans as a titan. They wanted to feed me to Armin and turn him into the Colossal titan." Bertolt paused for a second before carrying on, "I didn't believe it at first but when they got really close to killing me I panicked and came out of titan form and because I still had my ODM gear on I was able to land safely on the ground. After because of all the smoke my titan lets out it took a while to clear so in that time I ran using the building as coverage to the furthest houses and hid in them."

Reiner was baffled, "THEY WANTED TO EAT YOU?! what the fuck." 

"Yeah, I was just lucky they thought my body was incinerated with my titan." Bertolt laughed off.

Reiner looked down shamefully as the guilt came back at full speed.  
"I'm sorry I didn't help you. I'm so sorry Bertolt that I gave up so quickly." Reiner spoke.

"Reiner look at me." Bertolt waited till Reiner looked up, "Don't blame yourself Reiner. I know if there was a way you would've risked anything to save me."

"If I could've moved my body at all I promise Bertolt I would've jumped straight in for you." Bertolt sniffled trying to let the guilt go as Bertolt said. He was here and alive and he forgave Reiner.

"You know, when I was taking cover in those houses throughout all of the days all I could think about was you." Bertolt said casually as he moved closer to Reiner till they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Huh-?" Reiner stammered.

"All I could think of was if you were okay. Did you make it out alive. How were you coping without me." Bertolt carried on, "Did you think about me as well?" Bertolt leaned in close to Reiner when he asked that.

Reiner didn't hesitate when he replied, "Of course, I've been thinking of you all this week. None stop." 

"I didn't realise at first but I think I now understand what I'm feeling." Bertolt spoke as he leaned in and kissed Reiner. Reiner was too shocked to respond and Bertolt was fast to move back.  
There was a blush on both boys.

However when Reiner saw the blush on Bertolt's face he also realised.

He loves Bertolt. They've spent all their lives together, know everything to the dot about each other but only now when he almost lost him did Reiner realise he loves Bertolt.

"I feel the same." Reiner loudly declared and kissed Bertolt again this time properly. After the kiss Reiner laughed out, "Now I love you and all but Bertolt you're covered in blood and that's all I can taste. I'll get a bath ready for you."

When the bath was ready Bertolt asked if Reiner could help him out and Reiner enthusiastically agreed.


End file.
